


Time Does Not Forget

by Red4Ever



Series: A Journey of One [2]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-24 13:15:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15631416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red4Ever/pseuds/Red4Ever
Summary: After 5 years, Mal decided to continue with her life, Feeling the emptiness in her heart after Evie leave her that december night.





	1. Never Going Back

**Author's Note:**

> Again, English it is not my native language so....remember that.

Arendelle.

That's where she was. Where a quarter of her own heart was frozen. It was already 5 years since the last time she had seen her best friend, beautiful and completely divine, through a ballroom covered in light and joy. That last night in December, where she had returned to her shared room to find it devoid of all Evie's articles.

Evie.

The best friend who had disappeared like smoke, without explanations.

The first year, Mal cried and toured different kingdoms in search of her blueberry princess, with Benjamin following his ankles, equally desperate. Carlos and Jay had taken two months to realize the urgency; they, knowing the dark secret of Evie, had decided that their friend only needed some space. Then, they ran as far and fast as the little dragon in search of the fourth girl on the island.

In the second year, no one cried, but they also felt the absence always present at the table when they met for dinner from time to time. They were long 28 months before the first sign of Evie was discovered.

Arendelle preened themselves, bragging about the mysterious new designer, a young girl who had captured the hearts of the upper bourgeoisie in the winter kingdom. All the catwalks exhibited beautiful and elegant designs, but never the face behind the ingenuity. It was Carlos who noticed the subtle message behind the azure blue colors typical of Auradon mixing with the beautiful blue sea characteristic of his friend.

Barely telling Jay about his discovery, he set off on a long journey, returning with a dejected face and empty hands, after being vilely thrown into the street by the receptionist of the great designer.

Already in the third year of her absence, the three villains kids and the king had given up the mission of finding Evie, who had changed the name of her design line to "Genevieve Blackheart".

By the end of the fourth year, Mal had become a lady of the court in every rule, changing her traditional purple hair to a silvery blond, always hanging on the arm of the king on the rise, always with plastic smiles prepared before the cameras; and it was there, in the middle of a royal edict, that Benjamin bent over on one knee to propose marriage.

Mal looked quickly for the eyes of her friends, missing for that one moment the radiant smile of Evie in the middle of the crowd, with almost silent words dragged a dry "Yes" and made herself deaf to the cries of the crowd.

That's where she is at that moment, after 5 years of abandonment of whoever was her best friend, sitting on the big golden canopy bed waiting for the signal from her future husband so she could go down to the big engagement dinner that her future In-laws had prepared for them.

"Mal ..." Benjamin's soft voice came from behind, before feeling his warm hand perch on her right shoulder. "Are you ready, honey?

-Huh? - the broken voice of Mal came from the depths of her mind, lost in her own thoughts, almost stunned - Yes, I'm ready. Sorry, I did not know very well how to fix myself without help from Mrs. Potts.

"Do not worry, my love, you're dazzling as always." Benjamin's bright smile, aged by these last years of arduous tasks of being king, received her as always after a compliment.

-Then let's go, your mother will have a spill if we make the guests wait.  
Taking the hand of her fiancé, she left her personal room in the castle, without confessing that deep inside her, her biggest regret was that at this stage of her life, it would not be Evie who made the dresses she would wear forever to remember the future Queen.

Downstairs, in the guest room, were the princes, princesses, kings and queens from every corner of the continent, all speaking in soft tones, and all as in synchrony turned to observe when the future couple of husbands began to descend from the marble stairs. Like every time in important events, Jay and Carlos raised their thumbs to Mal with broad smiles that crossed their faces, so neat and well dressed that they seemed to belong to the group of princes.

They were greeted by polite applause, and without further excuses, the empty conversations began.

Benjamin was like a fish in the water, smiling and thanking, while his fiancée remained static just nodding, she felt uncomfortable and out of place, sometimes wanting to escape so much falsehood. She saw her opportunity when she caught sight of her two brothers chatting animatedly with King Adam and Queen Belle; She excused herself kindly and left to meet with those he considered her family.

\- ... And my manager said that if I kept my current record, maybe it could mean that several teams begin to dismember themselves to have me in their ranks - the proud voice of Jay was accompanied by the laughter of Adam, who saw them both as his children besides of his own son.

-C’mon, Jay, it's not good to brag so blatantly." Carlos was always a shy and very introverted person, but even then nothing stopped him from creating his own high-tech electronics company.

-But what do we have here? But it is the future queen -Bramo Adam, receiving Mal in his strong arms.

"My apologies for interrupting, I felt a little overwhelmed in the crowd," Mal said softly, somewhere from Adam's chest, until she felt Belle's hand circle her back.

"It can be quite tedious," Mother Queen commented sweetly. "But if you're not very exhausted, I'd like to introduce you to a very good friend of mine, Queen Elsa. - Blinking a couple of times, Mal blushed, unaware in the least of the woman who was next to her mother-in-law. She was tall, thin, with some signs of old age on her porcelain face.

-Queen Elsa, what a pleasant pleasure -with a delicate bow Mal hurried in her greeting.

-Don't worry at all, I'm not very good at large crowds either. - Smiling with kindness, Queen Elsa looked at both sides - And I would not be in such a precarious situation, if my only daughter did not arrive late as usual.

The conversation was pleasant, and Mal began to feel her nerves disappear between real laughs and glasses of Champagne, her small circle was separated from the others and all seemed to harmonize with each other. Almost an hour had passed since her presentation with the Queen when loud trumpets began to sound from the top of the stairs, presenting Lumiere as always so elegant.

\- Ladies and Gentlemen, The princess heiress to the throne of Arendelle, Freya and her companion.

It was like seeing an exact copy of the Queen at her side, an attractive young woman of the same age as herself, with long blond hair that fell in curls armed on her shoulders, piercing blue eyes and a dress of sky blue almost angelic. The Queen smiled from side to side, with the pride of a mother, holding her hand to her chest right above her heart.

Princess Freya laughed very youthfully at his extravagant presentation and extended her left hand to the person who was hidden behind the veil of the golden curtains.

Time seemed to stop, and Mal swore that the only sounds she could hear were her own heart and the accelerated breathing of her brothers.

There, holding the princess's hand in a chivalrous manner, was Evie. Not the same Evie who had left for 5 years ... a beautiful woman in bloodred dress, with a neckline to kill whole armies, her long blue hair had been cut and barely touched her candy-colored shoulders. And her look ... It was the look of a calculating, cold woman covered in black shadows and murderous lips painted in ruby.

The world of Mal began to turn on its orbit, in the same second that the look of that woman from hell itself fell on her, with a gesture of disdain on her lips and raised eyebrow that should have gone unnoticed by all ... Except for Mal.


	2. A New Evie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jay Finally gets to talk with Evie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you like this chapter.

Freya slowly approached Mal's group, her hand comfortably resting in the crook of Evie's elbow, both of them resembling a Renaissance painting, the angel and the devil, light and darkness. As always Evie seemed to float on the ground, with that elegance of a Queen, but her movements were too calculated, as if she were looking for an opportunity to flee.

When Elsa opened her arms to lovingly receive her daughter, Mal still remained paralyzed, with which she had been her best friend standing less than two meters away from her, but Evie refused to meet her gaze. Elsa finished kissing kisses on her daughter's face and turned to receive Evie at that moment, taking both hands of the candy-colored girl and kissing her knuckles.

-Ah, my dear Genevieve. I'm glad you were able to join us tonight.

-Of course, My Queen - it was the first time in 5 years that the boys heard the voice of their friend, more hoarse than before, mature and with sensual tones bathing every word- I could not leave alone such beautiful women -A smile accompany her statement, crooked and half-sided, seductive.

-Mother, enough, you know how hard it has been to convince her to get out of her gloomy study,- Freya commented laughing, as she turned to look at Evie, as if she had hung the moon.

-Someone should work and keep the responsibilities, dear.- Evie put one of her arms through the princess's narrow waist, pulling her closer to herself.

\- I swear to you, your majesties! -The blond-haired princess said abruptly, looking at Queen Belle and King Adam-She has the same social skills as a dessert spoon.- As she spoke, perhaps unconsciously, one of her hands began to run with the knuckles the profile of Evie's cheekbone, with such sweetness that made Mal's stomach twitch. Evie in a slow movement took the hand that caressed and turned, to everyone's surprise, nail pearly teeth gently in the palm of the hand of the princess.

\- Auch! Genevieve! You must not bite the hand that feeds you. -Pouting, the princess withdrew her hand from the reach of the succubus dressed in red.

-Ignore her, your Majesti.- Evie said, now for the first time looking at the people in the little circle. -She would not be able to make an Apple Stroudel, even if our lives depended on it.

Leaving the trance in which this woman had wrapped them, King Adam cleared his throat uncomfortably and excused himself saying that he should receive a special guest; Belle, on the other hand, looked at the young woman who had once reached Auradon, stealing everyone's heart, studying her slightly without giving up her warm smile.

-Genevieve, you have become a beautiful woman -Said the Queen, not knowing very well how to lighten the atmosphere, noting almost immediately as the other kids of the island still remained in sepulchral silence. - I'm so happy to see you again.

-The pleasure is mine, My Queen. -She bowed slightly in an elegant bow and then turned to her companion, extending her hand and inviting her to dance with her; once both were lost in the multitude of bodies, the spell of that witch seemed to vanish, and automatically the three siblings looked at each other with their mouths open.

\- What the hell?!

\- She has come back!

\- She cut her hair?

The three shouted at the same time, not knowing very well who had said that.

-We have searched for her for so long, and she just appears, as well as nothing? Carlos's voice dripped with resentment.

"Relax, my friend, maybe we should give her the opportunity to explain herself." Jay turned to Carlos, looking at him with a glow in his eyes that begged him to keep quiet.

\- Are you serious, Jay? - Mal was pale, more than usual, and did not understand the reason why Jay was still defending the woman who had left them without giving any reasons. - She has left, disappeared from us, and left us in the dark for so many years. We were supposed to be family!

\- Mal, you must calm down. -Jay embraced her by passing his strong arm over her shoulders and kissing the temple of the future Queen- I will talk to her, you do not get involved. I will find out what possessed her to do such stupidity.

\- You know what? I need a drink.- Carlos retired looking for the closest waiter so he could numb his conflicting feelings a bit. Jay consoled the future Queen for a while longer, speaking in soft whispers and caressing her forearms like the older brother he was, but as soon as he saw a blur of red and blue go to the terrace, he excused himself slowly and prepared to pursue. to the cause of the uproar.

Going into the night air, his eyes rested on the slender figure slightly leaning over the balcony bars, like an ethereal dream, Evie looked like a goddess of the night, her soft curves illuminated by the full moon and a halo of smoke that came from the end of the cigarette that pressed on her Ruby lips.

Jay approached slowly, as if he feared that, by scaring her, the other woman would run away and disappear again. But Evie just raised an eyebrow and barely perceptibly turned her face, as if welcoming her friend.

-I assume then, they sent you as a welcome committee.- Evie dragged her words, which reverberated in Jay's ears.

\- Do I need any reason to approach my sister and be able to talk to her? - Jay supported his arms in the bars, imitating the position of Evie, alternating his look between the features of her and the cigar that was in her hand.

\- You want?- Evie offered, seeing the boy's interest in her new addition. -I do not see you as someone who smokes, but if you want one, you should ask for it.

-I did not even think that YOU were someone who smoked, but apparently 5 years changed more than I could have imagined.

-For the love of all Gods, Jay, do the damn question.- Evie dropped her head back slightly, exasperated and perhaps a little bored.

\- Why did you left? Why did you disappear? Carlos found you and you gave him a kick in the ass straight to the street.

-I went because it was the best for me. I disappeared because I did not need my previous life. And no, it was not me who threw him out on the street. My assistant did it, I was just at the beginning of my career and I did not need any drama to accompany me. -Evie replied dryly, as if it were a matter of fact and some logic- I do not intend you to understand, and I will not sit down to explain all the decisions I have made over the years, but if there is something I need you to listen and pay attention. -Evie straightened to her full height, now facing Jay directly, looking at him with narrowed, almost threatening eyes. I'm not the same smiling little girl you're so eager to recover. I do not go through life throwing candy to children or being interested in anyone else's feelings. If you, Carlos or Bertha are going to start looking at me with teary eyes, then I hope they prepare to be disappointed.

Jay swallowed thickly, feeling the sting of Evie's words pierce him straight in the heart, confused without knowing that to respond to such a statement, he stopped to think, remembering how she used to smile, his little blueberry princess, the pitch of her sweet voice and as always it would make sure that everyone was well. But he also knew deep down that Evie was right, everyone had grown and changed. It was fair to give the opportunity to this new woman.

-It's okay. - He smiled the best he could - Then, if you agree, I would love to meet this new Evie.

-It's not Evie. It's Genevieve. - She answered curtly, but at the same time took a card out of her little crimson bag, and deposited it in the pocket of Jay's jacket.- Call me, and I'll schedule a meeting with you and Carlos. Or only with you I do not care if he decides to ignore me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you liked it, please leave yor comments, sugestions or whaterever!


	3. Chapter 3

Mal felt her before she could see her, it was like that old sixth sense of best friend that warned her when one was close to the other. She felt the imposing presence of Evie behind her, and turned awkwardly to meet face to face with this new woman. Evie looked at her with a crooked smile and a certain mockery in her eyes, without crossing any words with her, as if she was used to never receiving a "no" for an answer, Evie extended her hand lazily towards Mal, obviously inviting her to dance.

Mal, trembling, offered her right hand to Evie, receiving in return a smile even wider. In those short seconds, she was amazed by the beauty that was Evie: pearly teeth, perfectly aligned, that dark shadow of eyes that highlighted the chocolate and golden color of her irises, and those perfect features framed by short blue hair perfectly smoothed around her face. Evie gallantly dragged Mal to the center of the room and aligned her body with hers, Mal barely let out a surprised gasp as she placed her hand on Evie's bare shoulder, blushing slightly as she felt the shape of her breasts and hips. Her former best friend just over her body.

When the steps of both were synchronized with the music, subtly spinning around the tide of bodies, there was a transformation in Evie's face, that bright smile was replaced by a grimace of disdain and wrinkled lips, looking Mal up and down I let out a slight laugh of disapproval.

"Well ..." she said thickly. "You're even more insipid than I imagined for a Queen of Auradon ..." Mal's eyes widened in disbelief at the contemptuous words that were being directed at herself. "Benjamin must have achieved something in bed, if he has convinced you to dye your hair to that miserable blond. -Cully, smiling again as if he shad not finished attacking a member of royalty.

\- Evie! -Mal let out through a gasp- What have I done to you, so you hate me in such a way?

\- Oh? Did I hurt the feelings of the future Queen?- Genevieve turned quickly, taking Mal in her arms and aligning her at a 45 degree angle, taking her by surprise, being forced to cross one of her calves with Genevieve's leg, making the taller one smile like a cat that caught the mouse in her twisted games.

-Evie please, I need us to talk, I need to know the truth!- Mal was again placed on her feet, though staggering almost falling face-first into Genevieve's chest.

"Never call me again for that ridiculous name, and maybe I'll think about it ..." With a subtle movement, Genevieve leaned so close to Mal's face that, for a short second, she thought to feel the lips of the other on hers, but it was only her volatile imagination, since the brunette just planted a chaste kiss on her cheek and separated, as if the future Queen caused her disgust. Turning around, she withdrew, leaving the blonde woman standing like a statue in the great hall.

The guests were called to sit on the ornate golden tables, dinner was about to begin. But Mal was stunned, unable to feel or hear what was around her now; She sat completely frozen throughout dinner, nodding from time to time if someone spoke to her.She try her best to offer sweet smiles to her fiancé, and she juices with her food for a long time, the appetite completely lost. It was not until Benjamin got up to make the traditional toast for commitment, that Mal decided to walk the tables with her eyes, looking forward to the look of Genevieve, finding only unknown glances. Her ex-friend really was not among the guests anymore.

A knot formed in the pit of her stomach, thinking that maybe that was the last chance to see Genevieve, the last time life would put the blue-haired woman on her path. Ben was still talking and talking, but for Mal it was as if she had lost the ability to understand words. Feeling the prick of tears behind his eyes, nausea rose to her throat.

At the closest tables, she could find her best friends. Jay looked completely calm, as if some peace had invaded him suddenly during the night, but his hand was rubbing Carlos's shoulder, which seemed to be drowning in the nearest wine, his eyes were dim and lacking in joy. Perhaps she was not the only one to whom the return Genevieve had left a bad taste in her mouth.

 

No longer able to endure the nausea, she rose elegantly and whispered in her future husband's ear, left the great room, looking for some fresh air that could help her reassure her wandering thoughts. Deeply hated that the castle was so damn giant, just wanted to find an empty room to take a seat and take her brain in the right direction.

After touring corridors for a few minutes, she was about to give up and return to the grand ceremony, but then she hear sounds muffled by the walls, so with the greatest secrecy that her bizarre dress allowed, looked for the cause.

Peering her face around a corner, she found a scene that veined his veins, and increased the unpleasant nausea she already felt.

There in the middle of the hall, without fear that anyone could see them, was Freya, with her back firmly pressed to the wall, her head tilted back and her lips parted by soft moans that drowned her, while Genevieve was standing , with her body adjusted between the legs of the princess of Arendelle and a furtive hand deep inside the dress of the blonde.

Fierce kisses deposited on the neck of the princess, leaving traces of red lipstick and perhaps a few hickeys. The princess seemed to be on the verge of ecstasy and the brunette pleased to give it to her. Mal could barely contain the scream that rose from deep in her chest. Again the sixth sense came into play, and Genevieve raised her eyes slightly, her lips still attached to Freya's neck, and she nailed them directly into Mal's green irises.

If for a single second, Mal thought that Genevieve would separate from the princess and pretend that nothing was happening, she was wrong. Genevieve smiled, again in that feline way she had used all night, and without any shame she winked at Mal and continued with what she was doing, digging her hand even deeper into Freya's dress and taking out this one deep cry of pleasure.

At what point Mal had gotten a bath, it still escapes her knowledge, but when she finally realized where her own feet had taken her, she was already hunched over the toilet emptying her stomach, while the dragon inside her seemed complain intensely.

The night was finally over. But never as she imagined.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave your comments


End file.
